This invention relates to the floor of a bridge or a similar structure, to floor arch stones and to a method of constructing a bay of a bridge comprising a floor of this type.
The expression "floor or a bridge or a similar structure" designates any structure which spans a certain range and is only supported at certain points, like a bridge floor, a flooring or a building cover.